User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 4) - The Wall
For the past half hour, Leonidas and his units have been fighting the Defense System, otherwise known as the Corpse Producing Machine. They've been able to do some damage and destroy some turrets, but the wall had begun a slow self-repair process. Pretty soon, Leo had summoned Themis to start healing everyone as they fought. Now, both sides were recovering almost as much damage as dealt. "I'm starting to hate this thing!" "Mariudeth, look out!" Leo warned Mariudeth a little too late, as he was blasted back a few feet. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get healed a bit." The battle was going nowhere. Leo looked just off the battlefield and saw Paris and Lugina watching. ''They're obviously waiting for the battle to be over to see what's behind the wall. If I'm right, I need to get past the wall first. '' Leo tried to avoid being blown to bits, checking in on Zellha to see if she had found a weak point. "Anything Zellha?!" "There's a big, glowing red dot up here! Maybe that's the weak point!" "Alright, I'll give it a shot!" Leo combined his swords and focused energy near the end of the double sword. Flying up, he got himself parallel to the dot. "Dragonic Burst Bomb!" Leo swung his sword, sending the massive ball of energy sailing toward the red dot. The second it hit, it exploded, but the wall seemed to be unharmed. Except the red dot was gone. The turrets stopped firing. It became eerily quiet, then the turrets started exploding. When the smoke cleared, the Defense System had completely shut down. Leonidas landed and put his swords away. "Well there we go. Now, how do we get through?" Paris and Lugina were about to head toward it, but Xenon and Lorand stood in there way. Leo began scanning the wall, looking for any weak points in the metal. Everyone thought it would be easy, but after ten minutes it was clear that they were mistaken. For the first time since joining Leo, Luly was actually bored. "Big bro, can we go do something else?" "I need to figure out how to pierce this wall, otherwise I'll never know if Draxis is beh-" Suddenly, Leo heard a sharp ping, signifying a weak point. He drew ECS and drove it through the wall. "Solar Flare!" ECS turned red and began to heat up. A large area of the metal of the wall began to heat up extremely quickly. After a minute or so, the metal began to melt until a huge hole was left in the wall. Leo stepped through, and Orna followed right behind him. "Orna." "Yeah?" "You can see what I see, right?" "No doubt in my mind." Ten feet behind the meter thick steel wall was a massive crystal. In its center was a figure, curled up. The energy emitting from it, although invisible, could be felt as easily as the ground beneath one's foot. Leo couldn't help but smile and a tear ran down Orna's face. "Orna, it's...really him." ---- It's Part 4, and they found him! The next part will mark the beginning of Draxis's involvement in Leo's journey. Exciting, huh? Keep on reading and commenting! Category:Blog posts